Adventures of zelco,crypt and friendsdiscord and darknes unleashed
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: This story is about zelco and crypt who are Archaeologist who went on a treasure hunt at the forbidden castle which holds the statues of equestrias worst villians,psycopaths,murders,and creatures of destruction and mayham.. zelco like accidently khocked over a statue which domino effect destoryed all the others now evil is unleashed and zelco has the wolf and crypt has the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any mlp just the oc characters in this story..enjoy you all ;D**

It is early summer two ponys are chating about to there dragonfriend

one pony has light brown fur,dark brown eyes and jetblack mane with red tips. Hes wearing a grey jacket and has orange glassed gold rimmed goggles on his head. He has a air of calmness around him.

the other pony has a red mane,green eyes and white fur wearing a pair of black shades with the ones " like a boss" writen on the rimms of it. He has a air of coolness around him.

" so cope do you khow why me and cript are you khow?" says the light brown pony to the dragon

"yes i do zelco." he says with a with a air of intellegince

he goes over to a shelf and takes out a book. (he blows off the dust and looks through the book) "ah here it is!"cope says with satifaction. He shows it to both ponys. They both look with great curiosity. (wondering what the page holds.)

crypt slides his shades down his face and speaks." so what is this exactly cope, this is the legend of the wolf spirit and the dragon spirit that was sealed away because of the great fight they had that could of destoryed celestrias castles?

"yes it is crypt the legend of the two mysterous spirit who no god khow of there exsistence before they stoped discord from destroying tons of villages...from what ive gathered from the tail they said they were from another world full of wolfs and dragons who and have anicient allies.

They said they were the protecters of there people and they must go the gods searched throught the realms and couldnt find there world the two spirits were trapped there was something odd about the wolf spirit one day when he was in the middle of a huge village it was the luner parade.

it was a full moon he said he had to get out of there but he changed he grow and got angery he became a hulking berserking werewolf he howled and killed half the village the dragon spirit tryed to stop him but he was to powerful.

The two fought for the rest of the the luner took the moon away the gods turned the dragon and wolf into stone mid fight...when the wolf turned to stone he shrunk and became a wolf again...the gods later learned from discord it was a curse he put on the wolf for stoping him from causing cause chaos he said"he will become the beast he truly is on full its what he gets for stoping true chaos from having its fun..."he then gods felt bad but khow they couldnt let him go because if it happen again it could be worse only discord could lift this curse no one else...

They were left at the forbbiden caslte...til the end of days in the years after that more and more joined them there as stone statues...then boom one day the castle was covered in a thick forest and it was degreed to all by celestia that none be allowed to enter the castle ever again...no one khows why the decree was made they all khow not to enter it one day a group of people tryed to but were never seen again after that none dare think of the place of again let alone want to see it."

sooo crypt zelco is this what you wanted to khow...?"

zelco smiled and said" kinda can we take the book with us we are going to go to ponyville as a vacation and since..."

the next moment cope interrupted him and said "you went to the castle didnt you no denieing it you took something from it?"

crypt replyed quickly and coldy "zelco did and khock over a statue of the crimson bandits leader it then had a domino effect on all of the other statues. we well we both thought maybe some of the statues got us both and khock us out and it was a dream it felt like one but the incidents after the event show differently..."crypt looked away a bit afraid of what he would say next.

"what happened you two what happed next that was sooo well odd?" says cope in a worryed tone

zelco answered instead of crypt" the statues of the wolf and dragon broke a cold energy hit me and crypt said a warm energy hit him. not long after that the statues of discord and darkness broke.."

"discord and darkness what you cant..cant be serious there there just a myth cant be true" cope started to freak out a bit"what happened after they were unleashed"cope now seem obseseed with our tale of our {event}

crypt answered then"...i became a dragon 3 times my size of how i am now and zelco became a wolf 2 his size..i believe...i chased the dark cloud and burned it up with my firebreath... i had a deep hatred towards it for some reason like i couldnt let it leave.."

he was stilll a bit afraid to say more his normaly calm and swagger demanor was replaced with a edge slightly scared and worry look on could easly tell this was bothering crypt same for zelco he was equal bothered by the events they are slowly revealing to cope

zelco said right after crypt finished his end of the story."same here when i saw discord he said "tally ho chaps i got to go bye little old wolf cant stop me now cAN YOU HAHAHHAHAHA.."he spit his tounge at me and i charged in anger before he could go to far from the edge of the garden balconey i jumped and grab hold of the top of his neck with my teeth and we both blumed down to the ground 10 storys down..." said zelco trying to say the words. he was nearly choking on them...

crypt then spoke"...i then chase the cloud of darkness went on fire and fly towards it when i went inside it i went ablaze and it disapeared i belived i destroyed it at the time but now i have my doubts... i saw discord disapearing...he was injured from the great fall. he chuckled and said "you will pay you two you will all pay chaos will reigh once again forever more hahahahahha..then he was gone then we woke the next moring outside the place our jeep was gone.." crypt ened the tale there.

cope then sat down his his large comfy chair and then after a short moment of silence he spoke with a calmer less grave tone"if what you two is saying then what i say recently is true i say a cloud of darkness and discord talking one day i was tired i had been up for 3 straignt days with out food for rest i was in the evergreen forest i was just meditating and trying to reach a highter stage of enlightenment..."cope sound happery when he told them this like a great burden has been lifted.

i had listened to there talk the cloud of darkness saw me it became a huge hulking shadow figure it charged ready to punch me i bellowd a flame of light it screamed in pain i then ran as fast as i could. discord was not far behind me i triped and fell i rolled into a dark cave..discord came in.. i hid in the water in the cave...discord was right above me the moon was shineing through the entrance of the cave onto the" he then smiled and left ..i was scared for my life i mediated in the water hoping i wouldnt be found a hour later i believe i got out and left to the direction of home...i was tired and wondered if maybe it was a dream or just a vision when i was mediating because i had had mediated in that caves under ground lake earlier in the day." cope seemed troubled and unsure of himself

zelco answered right after he was done speaking"soo you believed you mediated for a hour...let alone a day"

cope looked at him annoyed i have spend longer then a day underwater meditating..while mediatating the body is intuned with the universe and one with its self soo yes i did for a hour ive have spend days underwater before or in a fire til its done or high above moutains in 40 below degrees..its good for calming the sould and hardening the mind and body.." he smiled then went off to go make tea...

crypt grabbed the book and said "thanks cope were off to go to ponyville and thanks for telling us this much we be back in a week for if you got anymore on all this..the tale on the wolf and dragon is as sad as i remember it to be its been a very long time since ive heard the tale of the two.." crypt said calmly but yet monotoned

crypt walked walked over to cope huged him goodbye and left..

cope muttered to himself when they left we are all doomed discord and darkness is loose...the end of days are near and the dragon is now in crypt and the wolf is now in zelco spirits of moon and sun now coexist in the bodys of two stallions they are our only hope.."he then went to drink his tea in peace.

**The story of zelco and crypt two ponys who will have a great destiny do to zelcos clumsyness. review and sorry for any punction problems that are in the story..**


	2. Chapter 2 soon the end is near

**I do not own MLP except the oc characters in this. hope you enjoy XD**

I look around the forest for any signs of graves of the dead solider. i find a stone of the old leader of the discord army. i dig up the grave and try to break it open. crypt is currently trying to break open another grave. i look up and see the crescent moon. my eyes go wolf i bite hard and tear off. it nearly hits crypt who had already ripped the lid of the coffin he was investigating.. a"hey man you could have hit me!" he was annoyed but didn't care much after saying that. he went back to studying the coffin.

I look around the grave i was investigating it was of a dust and armor. i found an old book. i find a book with gold embroiled on the red hard cover.

i check the pages. i read it from front to back it seems like a diary. " crypt i think i found a diary of the chaos general?" zelco says in a curious tone

crypt walks over seeing this. he looks around the grave and gives zelco a small scroll."it seems like these guys where just victims of discord and what they "call the darkness" crypt said in a confused tone. he seemed to be in deep thought when he says this.

"so this darkness you think it could have been the dark cloud you fought?" zelco asks with a curious and just as in deep thought as crypt kind of look.

I don't know but where going to find a way to undo this mess or well. he opens a locket around his neck. it has a pic of him and his little sister next him. we will all die. and I will have to kill like any pony will a death wish would." his voice is frosty.

He looks at zelco with a cold look of It made zelco think of his two old friends rainbow and pinkie lu.( zelcos one of the few people who wont flinch at crypts icy looks when he's dead serious)

They check the other graves and find documents.

they check for anything of any real use. they find some old chest. (they were easy enough to break open) There was some gold and gems and one of them had a key with a discord and darkness on it). [chaos and evil what a combo.]

They get the gold ,gems and documents they found and leave to shatter rock city then off to ponyville for a while if they can get the vacation time. after the long journey from the willow grave woods to the shatter rock city on foot( in there more animatistic forms)

They change back to normal on the last mile and get their with little difficulty ( a few easily dispatched bandits with hoofs prints on their faces and half conscious from the painful butt-kicking they just got)

zelco and crypt are findly home. they get to their home on 56 geo gem street. The house was made from steel and rock it holds up nicely during earthquake session.

They check up on the metal case they had filled with dust of the one of the statues they knocked over and turned t dust.

zelco goes to the shower and crypt makes a meal for the both of them whiles he's in there.

zelco carry the metal case with him. he turns on the shower. The whole bathroom is marble( zelco got from his days of collecting marble when he was younger) except the tub which is porcelain

He gets in the cool water on his back he lets the warm water loosen his muscles. the dirt washing off his body.

he thinks to himself "times like this i get to think .I still remember the event of the statues breaking,discord flesh ripping under my teeth. the whole situation was weird. i cant believe it wasnt a dream...but then the times when the wolf got to me and i went wolf like when a guy had beat me up when i was defending a small filly.

the filly ran and i was home later in bed soaked in blood it was a full moon i believe that night. I cant remember what happened after I turned wolf. i think I eat him or slaughtered him and a few others because the next day I saw on the pony daily a huge massacre of a local gang which were found not to fare from where I had my incident with the somewhat rough gentlecoat who didn't seem to like fillies.

He thought about it more. deeply. if discord was deadly as he legends say then he's in deep end of the world trouble and the darkness that helped discord in the past if that black cloud was darkness then all will lose their souls to darkness. he thought the statue had the word darkness on it, the one that the black cloud came from but he wasnt sure. he tried to remember but couldnt' so he stopped thinking about it after a few minutes of trying to remember if the statue had it or not but couldn't remember.

He then turned the shower off with his wet slippery hoof and opened sliding door. He was face to face with a red maned and orange furred pony who looked angry and had a sadistic smile on her face. she had old rugged torn up bandit cloths. he instantly recognised her. then gulped then looked at him seductively and nuzzled his snout with hers. He was surprised and blushing. ( his brains is complete confused by all this). tackled him back into the show and kissed him. He thought "what the hell just happened?" (he's still heavy confused) she stops and smiles. her lips were red now like they just tasted blood.

zelco felt weak and tired. He tried to scream for help but couldn't he fainted eyes rolling back into his head. he coughs blood. she kiss him again. He continues to get skinner and looks gets more and more unhealthy looking by the minute. she giggles under her bloody lips and seems to be getting a healthier glow to her fur and mane.

crypt is wondering whats taking zelco so long in the shower" that dam mare is going to rake up our water bill sky-high if he keeps doing this.( if zelco was heard that he would of those two would be fighting now)

He walks into the bath room the metal case is empty not a speck of dust. he opens the sliding door with his right hoof. the thing is clean like zelco wasnt there."thats odd there should be dirt or something at least. He must have not taken a show then? weird?" crypt thinks to himself puzzled by this and why zelco cleaned the metal case. it wasnt of zelco to do something odd like that the two where going to give it to the museum they worked for.

it would have been a good-sized bonus for what they found. (he remembers zelco digging up the grave of a king in a deadly forest so he could get the big bonus on his next boss offered who ever found the king of ra,s body would get the huge bonus.)He looks around more and finds a piece of cloth similier to ancient bandit cloths but it smells familiar like the dust from the metal case.

(this intreegs crypt) (crypts ears twitch.) he hears something. (his eyes go dragon.)

He goes to the living room. he sees nothing out of the ordinary.

He notices a strong smell in the air. then (drip) a small drop of liquid hits crypts nose. He rubs it off. (its blood.)

crypt looks up to see something he wished he didn't see.

zelco was pinned to the roof by a majestic mare draining the blood out of him. it flowed out of two bite marks on his neck like streams of red snakes into the mares mouth. The mares coat was orange and stained with blood. her mane was as red as zelcos blood.

(zelco looked like he was seconds away from death.)

She looked down at crypt and smiled. crypt eyes were calm and he was ready for the fight ready to assume in his home.

she grabbed ahold of zelco with one arm and push-off the roof into crypt who dodged.

she hit the ground hard she shot one hoof straight into crypts face at blinding speeds.

crypt was sent flying into the wall with a bleeding forehead from the force of her kick.

she ran climbed up the wall like a spider with zelcos neck in her teeth while crypt was sliding down the wall and hit the ground.

crypt got up as fast as he could. his body felt like rubber and he was dazed by his confusion

He ran after her at full speed.(hearing the weak dry voice of zelco crying out for help.)

He saw her climbing along the roof into zelcos room. crypt shot 3 quick fire balls at the mare. she jump down onto the ground and spin kicks one of the fireballs at crypt who countered with a quick fireball. both collided and made crypt lose sight of her.

He galloped through it slightly burnt and went into the room. He saw zelcos large bed with a silver quilt blanket. He looked to his right to see the open window. He runs to check it out. Theres blood on the window seal.

crypt face starts to get wet with tears. His face is scrunched up. He trys to stay strong but couldn't. tears run down crypts face."zelco nooo. i couldnt save you...i was so close sooo close...but i just..couldnt..."crypts voice was filled with pain. the iron willed pony felt broken. (He knows it will be impossible to find his friend in such a huge khows he may never see his best friend again. zelco looked like he was almost dead and now crypt can't help him.)(A howl is unnoticed in the distance.)

**wow nice chapter i fixed a little bit but might need to twick it in the future. til next time. :) pooor crypt and zelco :(**


End file.
